Oceanography and Long-Distance Communication
by greendale student
Summary: Troy talks to Abed and Annie during his sea voyage, and has some suspicions about their relationship.


The _Childish Tycoon_ sways in the rolling swell from a far-off storm, even as the wind and current swiftly propel the sailboat towards the rugged island off the starboard bow. In every other direction, deep blue waters extend to the horizon and beyond, a vastness Troy Barnes hadn't fully understood until he crossed it. The ocean is beautiful, and by now familiar though still intimidating, but after weeks of sailing far out of sight of land Troy is relieved by the prospect of returning to solid ground. It doesn't even bother him that he doesn't quite know where he is, thanks to the batteries in their GPS device running out. That detail just enhances the feeling of exploration, leaving room to imagine he's discovered an uncharted and mysterious isle.

Troy had sensed the island before he saw it, something about the patterns of the waves that was subtly different in a way he couldn't quite describe, but that suddenly made clear what the books he'd been reading meant when they told how ancient navigators found their way to remote Pacific islands like this. LeVar had looked skeptical when Troy explained why he was adjusting their course, and Troy couldn't blame him because he was plenty unsure himself, studying charts and contemplating how easy it would be to miss all the tiny dots of land ahead of them and end up on a course for Antarctica. But the next day, watching the petrels and huge albatrosses that glided above the open sea, Troy had seen the flapping wings of seagulls, which had been absent since soon after their previous landfall. And sure enough, here they are, preparing to drop anchor and go ashore for the first time in almost a month.

The waves turn into formidable breakers when they hit the shore, but with a quick instruction to LeVar Troy adjusts the sails and guides the boat into a relatively sheltered cove. They lower the anchor and dive into the warm water, eager for some space to stretch their legs. Even in the cove, there's a strong current and heavy surf, but Troy swims through it easily. Then he's on the narrow beach, shaded by palm fronds swaying in the steady tropical breeze.

While LeVar stays at the beach to watch the boat, Troy goes exploring inland, thinking of how much Abed would appreciate the _Lost_ season one feel of this adventure. No monsters or polar bears appear, though, as he makes his way along a small stream between towering mountainsides. Past the source of the stream, he scrambles up a steep, grassy slope and finds himself high up on a ridge with views all around the island. Though the terrain is dramatic, it's just a few miles across, and on the far side from where they landed Troy can see a few distant rooftops and even some sails on the water. For a moment his mind leaps to thoughts of how cool it would be to find a lost civilization, but when he grabs his phone to take a picture he sees that it's getting a signal for the first time in a while, which would make it kind of difficult to stay hidden. At least now he can use the phone to confirm their exact location.

Well, maybe he'll do that second. Instead Troy opens his contact list and calls Abed.

"Hello?" Abed answers after a few rings, and it's a huge relief to hear his voice, even as Troy notices that he sounds sleepy and realizes he didn't think about what time it is back in Colorado.

"Hi, it's me, uh, did I..."

"Troy!" Abed immediately sounds fully awake. "Where are you?"

"An island somewhere in the South Pacific, I'm not sure exactly where. No sign of time travel so far, but it's cool to see plants and stuff again."

Another voice cuts in. "Hey, Troy! How's your voyage going? Can I update your coordinates on my map?" Troy smiles at Annie's predictable enthusiasm. He knows she's been keeping careful track of his travels. He quickly explains that he'll text Annie the coordinates later; right now Troy needs to talk to Abed, though he's not quite sure what to say.

"So, uh, how are things with Rachel?" he improvises.

There's a brief moment of hesitation. "We split up a while ago. Incompatible story arcs. Don't worry about it," Abed replies, sounding not quite as matter-of-fact as usual, but not in the way he would if he was upset. But Troy is too busy catching up to figure that out, and soon they start exchanging stories about Greendale and the high seas and it feels almost like an ordinary conversation in the study room. Troy even reflexively extends his hand to do their handshake, forgetting that this is in fact a phone call.

"I can't wait to get back and do some _Inspector Spacetime_ simulations," Troy says, trying to sound relaxed and not succeeding very well.

"Me either." Though Abed's delivery doesn't change much, Troy can sense the emotion behind the statement. "Annie's turned out to have a talent for it, but we have all these plot ideas that really need Constable Reggie there," Abed adds. Troy is a little surprised; he knows Annie used to join in such things occasionally, but it sounds like more of a routine thing now, and he wonders how much closer the two of them have become while he's been at sea. He hears Annie reply, her voice sounding surprisingly close by; he doesn't quite catch the words, but her tone sounds delighted at the compliment.

They talk a bit more, but calls from remote islands are expensive and Troy doesn't have access to Pierce's fortune yet, so he has to hang up sooner than he'd like. "Good luck, Troy," Annie calls out, seemingly having listened to the whole conversation.

"Come back soon," Abed adds, and part of Troy feels like calling off the whole project and getting on the next cargo ship off the island. Instead he says, "I miss you," and ends the call. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Troy finally checks his phone for a location, then turns back towards his ship and the voyage ahead. At least it's good that Abed and Annie seem so close; it's nice to think of them still having great adventures at Greendale. Only then does it occur to Troy to look up the time difference.

Apparently it's 3:30 A.M. at home. Troy stares off into the distance, startled. _What was Annie doing there when I called?_ He thinks about it a bit and smiles, remembering Abed and Annie's oddly flirtatious behavior during some of their adventures. As he makes his way back to the boat, Troy makes plans to call again later with more pointed questions.

Back in Apartment 303, Annie nestles against Abed in bed; he runs his hand gently through her hair, reassured by her presence even as they're both missing Troy.

"Do you think he figured it out?" Annie whispers.

"Well, we weren't exactly stealthy about it. Maybe we should just tell him next time. Troy doesn't usually keep secrets well, but he's not spending that much time talking to the others either."

Annie rolls over to face Abed. "Don't worry about it. I've been thinking we should tell the group about us anyway."

Abed tilts his head in surprise; Annie presses closer and wraps an arm around him. "All right, if you're ready for that. But Troy'll be mad if we don't tell him first."

Annie smiles in amusement and gently kisses Abed on the lips. "Goodnight, Abed," she says sleepily.

"Goodnight, Annie." They fall asleep again, huddled close together.


End file.
